


Riflessioni di un Holmes

by Black_Dawn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn
Summary: Tra il primo ed il secondo episodio della quarta serie, riflettendo su quello che era successo, ho visto nella mia mente Mycroft seduto al buio, un bicchiere in mano e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.Il resto è venuto da se. Enjoy!





	

SPOILER 4x01

La storia si colloca tra idealmente tra il il primo ed il secondo episodio della 4'serie – spoiler per chi non l'ha vista.

Disclaimer: I personaggi di questa storia sono stati creati da Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per la serie televisiva di BBC, da S, Moffat e M. Gatiss .

Mycroft Holmes chiuse la conversazione e rimase lì, pensieroso, vicino al frigo,  
La sua usuale compostezza era stata messa a dura prova dagli eventi di quella sera. La morte gli era passata così vicino, così vicino a Sherlock e se non fosse stato per Mary ora ci sarebbe lui, al posto di John, a piangere la morte di una persona cara.  
Lasciò i documenti di lavoro nello studio e andò verso il salotto, non accese le luci ma aprì le tende che mascheravano la vista dei giardini di Kengsinton e più in là, nascosti da una coltre di nebbia, i maestosi profili del centro di Londra.  
Aprì una nuova bottiglia di scotch e se ne versò una dose generosa, si sedette sul divano, lo sguardo rivolto verso l'esterno, chiuse gli occhi quando il primo sorso di liquido ambrato cominciò a scendergli in gola, guardò l'ora, era quasi mezzanotte.. sarebbe stata una nottata molto lunga.  
oOo oOo  
Erano quasi le due di notte quando Gregory Lestrade parcheggiò l'auto di fronte a casa.  
Le mani sul volante tremavano ancora dopo tutte quelle ore, non avrebbe voluto lasciare John, ma l'amico era stato portato a casa e sedato, c'erano Molly e la sig.ra Hudson con lui e Rosie, Greg non sarebbe comunque stato più d'aiuto, Era tornato in ufficio e aveva compilato il rapporto per la parte di competenza di Scotland Yard, il resto era dei servizi segreti.  
Il rumore di un'ambulanza di passaggio lo risvegliò dai suoi tristi pensieri, uscì dall'auto e si avviò verso casa.  
All'interno le luci erano tutte spente, si tolse il cappotto e raggiunse il salotto in penombra. Si avvicinò al mobile bar, prese la bottiglia di scotch piena per metà e se ne versò una dose generosa.  
Raggiunse il divano e si sedette, girandosi verso l'uomo immobile seduto al suo fianco disse: Non era il caso di aspettarmi alzato, My.  
-Gregory, non sarei mai stato così egoista da andare a letto e lasciare che al tuo arrivo non trovassi nessuno. E comunque, non sarei mai riuscito a prendere sonno.- rispose il suo compagno tentando malamente di abbozzare un mezzo sorriso.  
-Sei qui da molto? - Gregory sorseggiò lo scotch.  
-da mezzanotte circa, ho fatto in fretta in ufficio, tutto chiaro, l'assassina è sotto chiave.  
Ho avuto tempo per pensare, Gregory- il poliziotto intrecciò la sua mano con quella di Mycroft e rimase in silenzio ad ascoltarlo-Ho pensato a quanto siamo andati vicini alla morte, prima ho pensato a Sherlock, Dio accolga Mary, ma poi..- sospirando si girò e guardò il suo compagno negli occhi- ho realizzato che avrebbe potuto puntare la sua pistola verso me, o ben peggio verso te, ho realizzato che quella pazza avrebbe potuto ucciderti, ho realizzato che ogni giorno potrebbe succederci qualcosa, uno dei due potrebbe non tornare a casa prima o poi- gli occhi di Mycroft si fecero umidi per la prima volta da secoli.  
Greg strinse la mano del Governo Inglese avvicinandosi un po' di più – lo sappiamo entrambi Mycroft, lo abbiamo sempre saputo, fa parte del gioco, delle nostre vite. Sei solo sconvolto per tua fratello, lascia il bicchiere, andiamo a dormire.-  
-No - l'Holmes sorseggiò nuovamente – lasciami finire ti prego. Ti chiedo di perdonarmi perché sono stato un compagno spesso freddo e spesso assente, e non ti ho mai detto quanto tu conti per me. -  
-oh My, dai me l'hai fatto capire tante volte, io ti conosco, non ho bisogno di queste cose.- disse Greg accarezzandogli la guancia.  
-Ma io si, me ne rendo conto adesso, tutto questo mio non dichiarare apertamente i miei sentimenti a cosa mi ha portato? se tu dici di sapere quello che provo io per te anche se non te l'ho mai detto, perché allora non dirtelo sul serio, stasera, perché se la morte mi aspetta a Samarra, io a Samarra la incontrerò! -  
-Samarra? Ma cosa stai dicendo?- il DI pareva un po' frastornato e la stanchezza di certo non lo stava aiutando.  
Mycroft Holmes si girò verso Greg e lo guardò negli occhi- Gregory, io ti amo, e ti amo dalla prima volta che ti ho visto, non so se sono stati i tuoi occhi, il tuo modo di fare o il tuo sorriso magnetico, ma ti amo da allora e sono stato incredibilmente stupido a non dirtelo prima.-  
Greg prese il viso di Mycroft tra le sue mani e lo baciò dolcemente - Ti amo anche io My.-

 

The end.

 

“corri cavallo, corri ti prego   
Fino a Samarcanda io ti guiderò,   
Non ti fermare, vola ti prego   
Corri come il vento che mi salverò  .

Testo canzone R. Vecchioni

**Author's Note:**

> La versione inglese si intitola "Samarra's ballad" pubblicata insieme alla mia amica CrushedRose  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10587609  
>  

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Samarra's ballad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587609) by [Black_Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn), [CrushedRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/pseuds/CrushedRose)




End file.
